One Dark and Stormy Night
by 101fingertips
Summary: A harmless bit of Soubi/Ritsuka fluff. Nothing graphic. Soubi has been out fighting solo again. Bad Soubi. Set before Ritsuka finds out all the Septimal Moon stuff. Please R&R!


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Loveless characters, and it seems like no amount of wishing is gong to change that

A harmless bit of Soubi/Ritsuka fluff. Nothing graphic. Soubi has been out fighting solo again. Bad Soubi. Set before Ritsuka finds out all the Septimal Moon stuff.

I never know how to start fics Once I get going everything's fine… I just suck at opening sentences. Grrr.

**One Dark and Stormy Night**

Ritsukas' eyes itched and stung as he rubbed his knuckles over them tiredly, listening to the rain outside. It was nearing midnight and he had been at the computer for close to five hours. It was starting to make his head hurt.

He yawned and stretched in his chair, his bones cracking, his ears flat. He had been searching for information on the elusive Septimal Moon for hours, every day for weeks… and getting nowhere. He was no closer to finding out who they were than when he had first heard the name. There was nothing about them on the internet. He had searched every inch of Seimei's computer and there was no more secret notes from him. Fighters and sacrifices he faced refused to talk. Soubi… Soubi refused to talk too.

He frowned at this thought and shook his head. Soubi, who Ritsuka _knew_ knew way more abut Septimal Moon than he was letting on. If he would just tell Ritsuka what he knew…

It was so frustrating to have Soubi there when he was searching. He was certain that the answers he craved were right there, hidden behind soft, pale lips and mysterious grey eyes.

But Soubi wasn't telling.

"_It's orders from Seimei, Ritsuka. He might be gone but his orders are absolute, you know that. I can't tell you anything."_

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. "Idiot," he muttered.

Stupid Soubi. Unhelpful Soubi. Confusing Soubi, who only made things a hundred times more complex and incomprehensible. Ritsuka could never concentrate in his presence, and if he tried all he got was blank looks and a wall of meaningless words punctuated by "I love you"s.

Ritsuka rose from the hard wooden chair. He flexed his thin band-aid covered fingers, his tail swishing absently, biting on his lip. He looked distractedly around his darkening bedroom as thunder cracked outside, thinking vague thoughts. His gaze flicked over his single bed with unmade sheets, the tall lamp on the floor beside the headboard, dark blue carpet, desk, noticeboard behind it covered in photographs and notes. There were a few pictures of him and his friends - Yuiko, Yayoi-san, his teacher, his psychologist. But mostly the photos were of him and Soubi. In the park, in Soubi's apartment, there in Ritsuka's bedroom…

The ghost of a reluctant smile appeared at Ritsuka's mouth as he looked at them, whilst rain pitter-pattered against his window. Making memories with Soubi. Sometimes Ritsuka really despised him and wanted to scream at Soubi for holding back information and bringing him into this tangled messy world of fighting and pain and secret organisations. But sometimes… sometimes he was glad Soubi was his friend. Sometimes he could forget everything else and almost have fun with this strange, hypnotic man who was so much older than he was and so absurdly intent on being around him. Sometimes when Soubi got really close to him Ritsuka just wanted to--

A crack and the sound of the window sliding open interrupted his thoughts and he whirled around.

"Soubi! What are you _doing_ here?"

Soubi came in through the large window and closed it after himself, his clothes, scarves and long blonde hair dripping rain onto the carpet. A long fingered hand was clamped tightly around his upper arm.

"Ritsuka," he said, a smile gracing his lips. Lighting flashed behind him.

Ritsuka took a thick, dark towel from the radiator and flung it at his unexpected visitor, holding onto the back of his wooden chair.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated in a low hiss. If his mother heard voices at this hour, if she discovered them… he was going to be in so much trouble. Soubi smiled and advanced on him, putting the unused towel on Ritsuka's desk.

"I wanted to see you," he said softly. He reached out and ran the back of his hand lightly across Ritsuka's cheek, his skin warm and damp. His other hand stayed gripped around his arm.

"What if my mom hears-?"

"She won't. And if she does, I can stop her."

Soubi linked his long fingers with Ritsukas and crossed the room, leading the younger boy behind him. He sank to the floor and leant back against the bed, tugging Ritsuka down into his lap. Ritsuka frowned.

"You're all damp," he said, prodding at Soubi's pale blue jeans and thin, dark pullover. But he allowed himself to be cradled in Soubi's lap all the same. The blonde man smiled.

"I wanted to see you," he whispered again, nuzzling against Ritsuka's cheek and down into the hollow of his neck. Another flash of lightning lit up the dark room and for the first time the dark-haired boy noticed Soubi's hand tightly clamped around his arm, and the dark stain spreading across the fabric of his damp sweater.

"Soubi - you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing," said Soubi, pulling his arm back and away from the younger boy.

"It's not nothing! Let me see."

Soubi smiled and reached up his free hand to stroke his fingertips slowly down Ritsuka's face, trying to soothe away the frown. Ritsuka bit his bottom lip. Soubi could feel him trembling ever so slightly.

"Don't worry. It's nothing," he repeated. But Ritsuka wouldn't listen and demanded to be shown the cut underneath the dark blue sweater, so he gingerly removed his hand and rolled his sleeve up over the wound, wincing ever so slightly, his face pale. Ritsuka gasped.

There was a thin cut running nearly all the length of Soubi's upper arm. It was dark with blood and looked very deep. The area around it was purple and red with bruises and when Ritsuka ordered Soubi to show him where else he had been hurt he discovered smaller cuts on his hand and wrist and on his collarbone, too. Soubi looked up at him patiently, a small smile on his face.

"How did these happen, Soubi?" Ritsuka ran his fingertips ever so gently across the biggest wound, looking concerned and a tiny bit afraid. Soubi let out a low hiss but didn't answer.

"Tell me how this happened, Soubi."

Soubi continued to caress Ritsuka's cheek, his fingers drifting down his jaw and neck and then back up to stroke slowly through his long dark fringe.

"Have you been fighting on your own again?"

Soubi leaned in and pressed a small, soft kiss to the smooth, pale skin of Ritsuka's neck.

"Soubi! Answer me! You've been fighting on your own again, haven't you? After I ordered you not to! Who have you been fighting? Was it Septimal Moon?"

Soubi ignored him and continued to press a line of butterfly kisses slowly up Ritsuka's slender neck, his fingers trailing back down to the base of his hairline and attempting to pull him closer. Ritsuka's eyes began to slowly flutter closed before he sharply pulled away and grabbed hold of Soubi's wrists, making him gasp in pain.

"_Soubi!_"

The older man sighed, and leant back against the side of the bed, a teasing smile playing across his lips. His hair and clothes were all but dry now, the scarves round his neck trailing to the floor. The end of Ritsuka's tail curled around his wrist.

"Ritsuka. You worry too much. I told you, it's nothing. If you want to fuss over me and bandage me up I'm not going to stop you," a teasing grin flashed across Soubi's face and his eyes twinkled. Ritsuka blushed. "But it's definitely not anything I can't handle."

Ritsuka sighed angrily and pushed himself up off Soubi's lap, heading for the bathroom. He tiptoed across the dark landing as quietly as he possibly could, thankful for the sound of rain against the roof which drowned out any noise he accidentally made. He carefully took antiseptic wipes and some plasters and bandages from the bathroom and crept back into his bedroom, shutting the door safely behind him. The only light in the room was from the computer screen and the streetlamps outside.

"I bet nobody else in class has to deal with injured weirdos sneaking into their house in the middle of the night," he muttered. Soubi chuckled as the younger boy kneeled down beside him and pulled antiseptic wipes out of the packet. He sat patiently as Ritsuka cleaned him up, wincing occasionally at the touch against his wounds, and refusing to answer any questions about who he had been fighting.

Ten minutes later, bandage-clad and completely dry now, Soubi grabbed Ritsuka by the elbows and pulled him back into his arms, standing up as he did so; so the boy was cradled against him with his face buried into Soubi' neck.

"Put me down," he mumbled, feeling tired. And…. sort of safe. He let out a half-moan, half-grumble as he felt Soubi nibble on his cat ears and nuzzle into his thick, dark hair.

"But I like holding you."

"I'm tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"I want my bed…"

Soubi carefully lowered him down onto his bed and lay near the edge with his arms still holding onto the young boy, looking down at him. Ritsuka was so adorable it made his heart ache. He was so small, looking up at him with big dark eyes and a reluctant, tired smile. So cute. Soubi wanted to hold him and protect him and never let go. Ritsuka closed his eyes, blushing as he felt Soubi watching him.

"Stop looking at me," he said softly.

Soubi smiled tenderly. "I can't."

The next thing Ritsuka felt was warm, soft lips against his. His eyes flew open. Soubi kissed him gently, head tilted, eyes closed, his tongue just brushing Ritsuka's lower lip. He let out a small sigh of contentment.

"I love you, Ritsuka," he breathed, cradling the boy in his arms. Ritsuka smiled and without thinking brought his lips back up to close the small gap between them and press his lips to Soubi's once again. He curled his arms round the older mans shoulders, feeling confused and worried but also tired and safe and content as Soubi held him and kissed him, and yes Soubi was unhelpful and confusing and he _did_ make everything a hundred times more complex… but… he was captivating and tender and maybe Ritsuka adored him just a little bit.

"Mmmm…" he moaned softly, his heart fluttering. Soubi pulled away ever so slightly and smiled down at him, kissing him gently every few seconds.

"Sleepy," he mumbled.

"Then sleep," whispered Soubi, disentangling himself reluctantly and pulling the covers up over the small boy, who snuggled into the warmth of his bed with a soft murmur, a faint blush painting his cheeks.

Soubi kissed him one more time and stroked his dark fringe out of his eyes. "Goodnight Ritsuka," he whispered. "I love you."

He let himself out of the window, holding his bandaged arm carefully. He slid the wide door shut and the soft sound made Ritsuka stir in his nearly asleep state.

"I love you too," he mumbled.

_Fin!_


End file.
